


Tension

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Endgame: Kathryn is nervous about seeing Mark again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Copyright belongs to Paramount/CBS  
Special thank you to Elorie for the beta  
Story was written in 2009 and based off of this picture made by Tachyon, located here http://belanna.faketrek.com/WebpageNEW/main/stories/pg13/tension/tentiontitle.jpg  
...

Kathryn Janeway smiled as she saw him sitting at the bar sipping at a glass of what she guessed was brandy. The last time Kathryn saw Mark was seven years ago (give or take a few months). She was in her ready room, sitting on her sofa talking to him about Mollie. Mark must have known she was standing behind him because he slowly turned and smiled at her. She sucked in a deep breath, she had forgotten how handsome he was. She really hoped this night wouldn't end up in disaster.

"Kath." he said in excitement as he stood from the bar and walked over and engulfed her in his arms.

Kathryn let out a sob as she clung to him. "I've missed you," she whispered, trying not to shed tears.

Mark smiled as he carefully let her go. "I've missed you too," he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You cut your hair, why?"

Kathryn smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Actually, it was a lot shorter, I'm growing it not."

Mark smiled, "It's beautiful. Come, let us sit." He said as he lead her to the bar and helped her remove her jacket.

"Thank you," she said as he pulled out the chair, like any gentleman would, and waited for Kathryn to sit down. "So my dear friend, tell me what you have been doing for the past seven years."

"Besides getting married and having two kids?" Mark asked. "Well, I'm now the CEO of the company I work for."

"Congratulations, I always knew you had it in you." Kathryn smiled.

"I actually never really wanted it. But Carla kept on me to get a promotion. She reminded me so much of you, perhaps that is why I had fallen so quickly in love with her. She is spirited, very hot tempered, and loves to keep me in line just like you."

"I will have to meet her, maybe I can give her some of my secrets that I knew worked on you." Kathryn laughed as she poked him in the chest.

"Hey now, it's bad enough she and the boys give me a hard time, I don't need you to add to it." he chuckled

 

Kathryn and Mark talked for almost an hour. Mostly it was Kathryn talking about her experiences in the Delta Quadrant.

"And that is how Harry ended up with blue spots all over his body, it was hysterical, the poor kid." Kathryn grinned.

"Seems like you had quite an adventure, but tell me one thing, Kath, Did you ever find love?"

"Excuse me?" Kathryn asked, surprised at Mark's question.

"Hey, I told you about my love life. It's fair that you tell me yours. Are you happy? Do you have someone who loves you just as much as I did and still do?"

"I have no one." Kathryn said quickly, looking down at her glass.

"What about that Chakotay guy?" Mark asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Kathryn snapped her head up, her eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh come on, you sent me lots of letters, and every time you mentioned Chakotay somewhere in them."

"I...did?"

"Yes."

"It doesn’t matter now, he's with another woman." Kathryn said as she lowered her head, sadness in her voice.

"And what happened to my Kath who always fought to get what she wanted?" There was a slight pause, before Mark commented. "Let me guess, she has black hair, very nice legs, and tan?"

Kathryn looked at Mark with a odd expression. "No, what makes you say that?"

Mark took another sip and pointed. "He's over there, isn't he?"

Kathryn turned to look where Mark was pointing and her eyes widened. She saw Chakotay sitting at a table with a beautiful Latino woman.

"Damn, what the hell is he doing here, and with...that woman? That's not Seven."

"I don't know, but I think he saw you, he's getting up and coming this way."

Kathryn quickly tried to slouch in her chair, covering the side of her face, hoping that Chakotay wouldn't recognize her. She was wrong.

"I thought that was you," the familiar voice said as he walked up to the bar.

Kathryn lifted her head and looked up at the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was in a dark suit which almost made her melt into a big pile of goo.

"Hi." was the only thing that escaped her mouth.

Kathryn then turned and looked at the beautiful woman who was sitting at the table where Chakotay was only moments ago. Her hair was curled up and her short red cocktail dress was showing off her flawless legs.

"Hi, I'm Mark." Mark said as he stood and offered his hand.

Chakotay shook the offered hand. "Chakotay, nice to meet you." Then he looked at Kathryn.

She was so beautiful and mesmerizing and the dark death stare she was giving to someone across the room made her even more beautiful.

"Would you like to join us?" Mark asked.

"No, no... I better get back to my date."

Kathryn sucked in a breath.

"She's a catch for sure, Chakotay. What's her name?"

"Carla." Chakotay said as he flashed his dimples. "She told me her husband went on a date with some beautiful auburn goddess and she felt lonely. I thought I would take her out for a drink."

Both men turned to look at Kathryn's reaction, but they frowned as they saw that Kathryn wasn't paying attention to them. She was busy still staring at Chakotay's date. The two men looked back at each other and frowned.

"Perhaps I should just throw her over my shoulders and take her up to the hotel room." Chakotay suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, do you need any help?"

"Nope, I think I got it. It was a pleasure to meet you, thank you again for your help. She has been ignoring me for the past few weeks, I needed reinforcements."

Mark shook Chakotay's hand again. "You're welcome, my friend. I hope you two are very happy together."

"Thank you, take care of Carla, she is a beauty."

Mark nodded as he stepped out of the way as Chakotay pulled Kathryn's seat from the bar.

"Chakotay, what are you doing?" Kathryn asked as she came back to reality.

He said nothing as he grabbed her jacket and threw it across his arm, he then scooped Kathryn into his arms.

Kathryn clung to him, afraid she might get dropped. "What is going on?"

"Kath, I will call you later. Have a great night."

Before Kathryn could respond, Chakotay carried her out of the bar.

Carla walked over to her husband and smiled. "You were wonderful for doing that for her, Darling."

Mark smiled as he intertwined his fingers through hers. "For everything that has happened to her, she deserves to be happy, and Chakotay is that happiness."

~The End


End file.
